Street Spirit Dutch
by Seni-x
Summary: Soort perfect einde van reeks boeken. Na het grote gevecht... JK zal waarschijnlijk nooit zeggen wat er gebeurt, dus heb ik het geraden... Is vervolg op Listen To your Heart andere songfic van mij eerst lezen


Street Spirit : songfic (continuation on Listen to Your Heart-story)  
  
Hermelien lag daar, dood. Ze had zelfmoord gepleegd, ze kon de pijn niet langer aan. Sirius dood, Mvr. Wemel dood, haar ouders dood, Ron dood, Remus dood en Harry, haar liefde, dood.  
  
Rows of houses.. all bearing down on me... I can feel their blue hands touching me...  
  
Rijen van huizen... Komen allemaal op me af... Ik kan hun blauwe handen voelen, me aanraken...  
  
Iedereen die ze ooit had geliefd was gestorven voor haar ogen. En ze had niets gedaan om het te stoppen.  
  
All these things in all positions... All these things will one day take control And fade out... again... And fade out...  
  
Al deze dingen in alle posities Al deze dingen zullen op een dag controle nemen En kwijn weg... Opnieuw En kwijn weg...  
  
Opeens, haar geest leek zich te ontdoen van haar lichaam en gedachten. Wat gebeurde er? Een fel licht verblindde haar. Ze realiseerde zich wat er aan de hand was. Haar keuze moest worden gemaakt.  
  
This machine will not communicate these thoughts And the strain I am under...  
  
Deze machine zal niet communiceren onder deze gedachten En de druk waar ik onder ben...  
  
Wilde ze achterblijven of doorgaan. Voortzetten op het niet gekende deel van dood? Ze moest de keuze zelf niet maken.  
  
Be a world child... Form a circle before we all go under... And fade out... again And fade out again...  
  
Wees een wereldkind... Vorm een cirkel vooraleer we allemaal onder gaan... En kwijn weg... Opnieuw En kwijn weg opnieuw  
  
Ze keek gewoon recht in het licht en opeens werd ze weggetrokken, door een lange, schitterend witte tunnel. Ze zag wazige gezichten, maar kon geen van enkel herkennen. Haar naam werd geroepen van alle kanten, maar de stem was onherkenbaar. 'Hermelien! Hermelien!' Zo plots als ze had "gereisd", stopte haar trip abrupt. Iemand riep haar nu echt. Ze keek op, ze zat op haar knieën, en kon niet direct plaatsen wiens beeld bij die stem hoorde. Toen sloeg het in als een bom. 'Ron?'  
  
Ooooh... Oooh....Ooooh... Oooh... Ooooh... Oooh... Oooh...  
  
Het was inderdaad Ron. Zijn geest, ziel of wat hij ook was, stond voor haar en keek op haar neer.  
  
Zijn ogen glansden. 'Ron!!' Ze stond zo vlug als ze kon op en omhelsde hem, ze wilde hem nooit meer loslaten.  
  
Bang om los te laten en te zien dat het al maar een droom was. 'Hermelien?' Ze herkende die stem meteen. De liefde die erin te horen was, was zo groot. 'HARRY!'  
  
Cracked eggs... dead birds... Scream as they fight for life... I can feel death... Can see it's beady eyes...  
  
Gebroken eieren... Dode vogels... Schreeuw als ze vechten voor leven... Ik kan de dood voelen... Zijn parelige ogen zien...  
  
Ze liet Ron los en rende naar haar liefde. Ze omhelsde hem en kuste hem alsof ze nooit apart waren geweest. Ze zouden nooit meer alleen zijn, dacht ze gelukkig. 'Wat doe je hier?' Vroeg iemand anders opeens. Hermelien geloofde haar ogen niet. Ze liet Harry los en rende naar een grote groepsknuffel van degenen die verrast naar haar keken, doch blij. 'Ik heb jullie zoveel gemist!' Huilde ze en ze omhelsde haar ouders heel hard. Opeens hoorde ze een andere stem voor wie ze ook vele tranen had gehuild. 'Hermelien?' Het was... 'Sirius!' Hij vervolledigde de grote groepsknuffel, maar vroeg wat ze hier kwam doen. 'Wat is er gebeurd? Heeft er iemand je aangevallen?' Hermelien schudde haar hoofd en trok iedereen dichter bij zich aan. Ze had zich nog nooit zo blij gevoeld in haar hele leven, ooit!' Niet eens toen ze hoorde dat ze een heks was en zo... Iedereen waar ze ooit van had gehouden was hier met haar, zo voelbaar zoals ze zouden zijn geweest als toen ze nog hadden geleefd.  
  
All these things into fruition All these things we'll one day swallow whole And fade out.. Again And fade out again...  
  
Al deze dingen in vervulling Al die dingen dat we ooit eens heel zullen moeten slikken... En kwijn weg... Opnieuw En kwijn weg opnieuw  
  
Na een tijdje kalmeerden alle emoties en keek iedereen naar Hermelien met vragende ogen. Ze zuchtte.  
  
Ooooh... Oooh....Ooooh... Oooh... Ooooh... Oooh... Oooh...  
  
'Ik zal gewoon zeggen... Ik loste m'n probleem op.'  
  
The world is strong and wild... Ooh... oooh... The world is strong and.. wild...  
  
De wereld is sterk en wild... Ooh... Ooh... De wereld is sterk en... wild... 


End file.
